Hollowness:Chateau Dauphin
Details The Dauphin royal family of Champs Les Sims is and always has been a line of those who love music and the arts. This chateau is heavily influenced with both the Rococo era and romance. This is their legacy and is left to hold each upcoming generation. Gallery Exterior Hollowness SS CD (01).jpg Hollowness SS CD (02).jpg Hollowness SS CD (03).jpg Hollowness SS CD (04).jpg Hollowness SS CD (05).jpg Hollowness SS CD (11).jpg Hollowness SS CD (12).jpg Hollowness SS CD (13).jpg Hollowness SS CD (14).jpg Hollowness SS CD (15).jpg Hollowness SS CD (16).jpg Hollowness SS CD (17).jpg Hollowness SS CD (101).jpg Hollowness SS CD (102).jpg Interior Hollowness SS CD (18).jpg Hollowness SS CD (19).jpg Hollowness SS CD (20).jpg Hollowness SS CD (21).jpg Hollowness SS CD (22).jpg Hollowness SS CD (23).jpg Hollowness SS CD (24).jpg Hollowness SS CD (25).jpg Hollowness SS CD (26).jpg Hollowness SS CD (27).jpg Hollowness SS CD (28).jpg Hollowness SS CD (29).jpg Hollowness SS CD (30).jpg Hollowness SS CD (31).jpg Hollowness SS CD (32).jpg Hollowness SS CD (33).jpg Hollowness SS CD (34).jpg Hollowness SS CD (35).jpg Hollowness SS CD (36).jpg Hollowness SS CD (37).jpg Hollowness SS CD (38).jpg Hollowness SS CD (39).jpg Hollowness SS CD (40).jpg Hollowness SS CD (41).jpg Hollowness SS CD (42).jpg Hollowness SS CD (43).jpg Hollowness SS CD (44).jpg Hollowness SS CD (45).jpg Hollowness SS CD (46).jpg Hollowness SS CD (47).jpg Hollowness SS CD (48).jpg Hollowness SS CD (49).jpg Hollowness SS CD (50).jpg Hollowness SS CD (51).jpg Hollowness SS CD (52).jpg Hollowness SS CD (53).jpg Hollowness SS CD (54).jpg Hollowness SS CD (55).jpg Hollowness SS CD (56).jpg Hollowness SS CD (57).jpg Hollowness SS CD (58).jpg Hollowness SS CD (59).jpg Hollowness SS CD (60).jpg Hollowness SS CD (61).jpg Hollowness SS CD (62).jpg Hollowness SS CD (63).jpg Hollowness SS CD (64).jpg Hollowness SS CD (65).jpg Hollowness SS CD (66).jpg Hollowness SS CD (67).jpg Hollowness SS CD (68).jpg Hollowness SS CD (69).jpg Hollowness SS CD (70).jpg Hollowness SS CD (71).jpg Hollowness SS CD (72).jpg Hollowness SS CD (73).jpg Hollowness SS CD (74).jpg Hollowness SS CD (75).jpg Hollowness SS CD (76).jpg Hollowness SS CD (77).jpg Hollowness SS CD (78).jpg Hollowness SS CD (79).jpg Hollowness SS CD (80).jpg Hollowness SS CD (81).jpg Hollowness SS CD (82).jpg Hollowness SS CD (83).jpg Hollowness SS CD (84).jpg Hollowness SS CD (85).jpg Hollowness SS CD (86).jpg Hollowness SS CD (87).jpg Hollowness SS CD (88).jpg Hollowness SS CD (89).jpg Hollowness SS CD (90).jpg Hollowness SS CD (91).jpg Hollowness SS CD (92).jpg Hollowness SS CD (93).jpg Hollowness SS CD (94).jpg Hollowness SS CD (95).jpg Hollowness SS CD (96).jpg Hollowness SS CD (97).jpg Hollowness SS CD (98).jpg Hollowness SS CD (99).jpg Hollowness SS CD (100).jpg Floor Plans Hollowness SS CD (06).jpg Hollowness SS CD (07).jpg Hollowness SS CD (08).jpg Hollowness SS CD (09).jpg Hollowness SS CD (10).jpg Creator's Notes *Update February 14th, 2020: Sinks added to Tea Room (3rd Floor). *Time Portal Hidden in the basement so it doesn't spawn when starting game. So Into the future Expansion is not really used except to prevent the event if it is used. Expansion/Stuff Packs Used Store Items Used Worlds and Venues are listed as a whole but all PC used will be listed even if attached to a world or venue. If more than 3 items are used in from a set for convenience I will list the set instead of individual items. Roaring Heights.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Roaring Heights Dragon Valley.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Dragon Valley Midnight Hollow.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Midnight Hollow Monte Vista.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Monte Vista Lucky Palms.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Lucky Palms Deliciously Indulgent Bakery.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Deliciously Indulgent Bakery Gothique Library.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Gothique Library Olympian Physique.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Olympian Physique Prism Art Studio.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Prism Art Studio Skylight Studio for the Performing Arts.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Skylight Studio for the Performing Arts Le Cinema Plumbob.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Le Cinema Plumbob Stones Throw Greenhouse.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Stones Throw Greenhouse The Duke of Bows Renaissance Faire.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/The Duke of Bows Renaissance Faire Tiny Prodigies Early Learning Center.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Tiny Prodigies Early Learning Center Edwardian Expression Kitchen Set.jpg|link=Store Content/Fun Sets/Edwardian Expression Kitchen Farm Fresh Folk Set.jpg|link=Store Content/Classics Set/Farm Fresh Folk Set Full Regal Living Set.jpg|link=Store Content/Fun Sets/Full Regal Living Set Full Storybook Set.jpg|link=Store Content/Classics Sets/Full Storybook Set Kingdom of Cambodia Bedroom and Bathroom Collection.jpg|link=Store Content/Travel & World Style Sets/Kingdom of Cambodia Bedroom and Bathroom Collection Live, Laugh, Love.jpg|link=Store Content/Travel & World Style Sets/Live, Laugh, Love Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes.jpg|link=Store Content/Fun Sets/Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes Mother Russia.jpg|link=Store Content/Travel & World Style Sets/Mother Russia Palace of Versailles.jpg|link=Store Content/Travel & World Style Sets/Palace of Versailles Romanza Ceremony + Reception.jpg|link=Store Content/Classics Sets/Romanza Ceremony + Reception Artisan's Glassblowing and Jewelry Making Station.png Dirty No More Changing and Bathing Station.png Fit as a Fiddle Violin.png Gift of Speech Baby Monitor.png Head Start Playpen.png Lady Ravendancer Goth's Book o' Spells.png Local Motion Toddler Walker.png Malleable Mimic Voodoo Doll.png Soothsayer's Crystal Ball.png SwiftGro Gardening Station.png Warbling Wind Chimes.jpg Wishing Well.png Wood Fire Oven.png Antiqued Leather Clock.png Apollo's Lyre.png India Inspired Bedroom- Banarasi Plush Coffee Table.png Bangalor Brass Light.png Gothic Glamour Living Room- Baraphobia Safe Landing Rug.png Once Upon a Time Cottage- Better than Golden Eggs Sculputure.png Castle Pew Bench.png Cellar Arch.png China Display End Table.png Enchanting Faire Love Seat.png Foyer Frills.png Gothic Glamour Home Office- Frigophobia Floor Friend Rug.png Glass Birdie.png Gothique Curtain.png Gothique Curtain II.png Gothique Cushion and Pearls.png Grandma's Pantry.png Greaves' Writing Set.png Lantern of Morocco.png Lock and Key Painting.png Lock and Key Wall Sculpture.png Moelleux Living Chair.png Muntin Window.png Mystery Box.png North Star Seeker.png Old Town Dining Table.png Perfect Privacy Screen.png Steampunk Kitchen- Pre-Steam Aquarium Tank.png Royal Pavilion.png Snug Rug.png Steampunk Kitchen- Teaquinology Enjoyulator.png The Benet Phonograph.png The Royales Window.png Titanis Wallerie Wall Fan.png Tufted Armchair.png Velvet Seclusion.png Category:Rococo